The Power of Six
by Sparks
Summary: Each of them was a power within themselves...each of them had a different, untold story. Eirtae, Sache, Rabe, Yane, Sabe, Padme - these are their tales.
1. Eirtae's Story

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm aware that this has been done before, but I kinda thought, okay, whatever…I'm gonna do one too

Author's Notes: This has been done before, I know, and will be completely AU when Episodes II and III come out, but I wanted to do it, so I did.

Disclaimer:Eirtaé, Saché, Yané, Rabé, Sabé, Padmé, Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and all other familiar chracters aren't mine.Tac and Tallé are my property.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

I write this at the request of Padmé Amidala Naberrie, my Queen and one of the best friends I have ever had.We will all write something like this – our lives, recorded for posterity for the day when Luke and Leia, Padmé's tiny twins, may at last know the truth about their father, Anakin.

My name is Eirtaé Taré.I am twenty-seven years old.This is my story.

Before I was twelve, I lived in Theed orphanage on Naboo.I never really fitted in there – I was always running off, getting into fights.And then on my twelfth birthday two men, dressed in the uniform of the Naboo Palace Guard, came to the orphanage and took me away to the Palace.

I was taken to a room with dozens of other girls.We all looked alike, and we were all taught the basics of self-defence.Later, I realised that these were tests, but at the time I was just happy to get out of the orphanage.Anyway, these tests continued for several days, with several girls leaving every few hours.Finally there were only five of us, and the captain of the Palace guard came in and introduced us to the Princess of Theed, Amidala. 

We were told that we would be Amidala's handmaidens – loyal decoys and bodyguards.We would be taught, along with Amidala, how to use different types of blaster and self-defence, as well as the more obvious duties of a handmaiden – how to dress Amidala, do her hair, and generally look after her.At that time she was eleven.Sabé, Saché and Yané were also eleven, Rabé was ten, and I was twelve.

We began training in earnest several weeks later.It was drilled into us from the very beginning that we were no longer individuals – we were an extension of the queen – or princess, as she was then.Any one of us might be called upon to stand in for her in times of danger, and we must all be prepared both for that and to defend her.

The days, weeks and months drifted into each other after that.We trained so hard that we had no spare time; we were tired to the point of exhaustion when our training finally ended.But we were ready.Our bodies were perfectly in shape, our dressing skills had been honed to perfection, and we had all become close friends.

When Amidala was thirteen, she was elected Queen of Naboo.We became her handmaidens properly, recognised in the Palace as an authority in our own right.Hardly anyone knew our names, but they knew to obey us almost as they would Amidala – or Padmé, as we had come to know her.

Even then, she was closest to Sabé.They were like sisters.It never mattered to us – we were never bothered by it.Whenever Padmé switched with one of us, it was with Sabé.She looked most like Padmé, and they had the act down pat.None of us realised how important that act was to become.

The next year, when I was fifteen, Rabé was thirteen, and Sabé, Yané, Saché and Padmé were all fourteen, the Trade Federation boycotted our planet.They stopped all transports from getting into or out of the planet.The Senate sent Jedi Ambassadors, but the Federation tried to kill them, and started invading the Naboo.They forced the citizens into work camps, and tried to make Amidala sign a treaty.Padmé and Sabé had switched places, but Sabé had been well coached on what to say.She was perfect – she hesitated only when the Jedi arrived, rescued us, and advised her to accompany them to Coruscant.Then she turned to us, and said that there would be great danger.Padmé replied that we were brave, signalling to Sabé that she should agree.

A few minutes later, Sabé, Padmé, Saché and I left Yané and Rabé on Naboo as we sped to Coruscant.I was later told that there was a space battle, but I did not hear it at the time.My heart was being wrenched from me as I left some of my closest friends behind on an invaded and now-hostile planet.Sabé, of course, could not comfort me, but Padmé took my hand, helping me as she always has.Then we took up our positions in the throne room as handmaidens.

The Jedi told Sabé/Amidala that because of the damage of the battle, we would have to land on a small outer-rim world called Tatooine.It was controlled by the Hutts, but was probably one of the safest places of Queen Amidala.Sabé agreed – she had no choice really.I could almost feel Padmé's frustration as she stood beside me.Then Sabé called her forward to clean up the droid that had saved the ship.I swear, Sabé enjoyed ordering Padmé about.Then they all left, and Sabé, Saché and I were left to talk.

When we landed on Tatooine, Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn, the Gungan Jar Jar Binks, and R2-D2 the droid set off for the nearby settlement, Mos Espa.Padmé raced to Sabé, and Sabé commanded Panaka to take Padmé to the Jedi – Padmé wanted to see the planet, and I knew she felt useless staying on the ship; we all did.It gave us handmaidens a chance to talk – we shared everything with Padmé, but sometimes she was just too much the Queen.

Several days later, we set off plus one extra passenger; a small boy named Anakin Skywalker.I didn't know at the time why he was coming with us, but I could feel Padmé's attachment to him.She even confessed to us, when we reached the relative safety of Coruscant, that she felt a connection to the small boy that she couldn't explain.I couldn't help glancing at Sabé – she had told us that she found the younger Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, attractive.Saché encouraged Sabé to talk to him, but then both Padmé and I reminded the two in no uncertain terms that they were not here to get boyfriends, but to protect our planet.I was too harsh, I think, because I lashed out with my contained anger, reminding them bitterly of our friends Yané and Rabé, still trapped on Naboo.I left the room in uncomfortable silence to find Padmé's gown.

I don't know exactly what happened in the Senate; perhaps because of my unusual outburst, Padmé took Sabé and Saché with her to confront the Republic, whilst I waited in the quarters Senator Palpatine had provided for us.I was still angry – and upset at Padmé more that at the others.She had lied to Anakin – a boy of nine years old!I understood why she did – of course I did, I couldn't be a handmaiden and not understand- but it didn't make me feel any better about it.

I went for a short walk – Saché had advised it, 'to cool off', were her exact words.I somehow found myself in the visitors' garden of the Jedi Temple – although no visitor was allowed in the Temple, one garden was always open to the public.One green spot in a grey, metallic city.I suppose people who live there get used to it, but I never shall.My heart belongs to the lush swamps of Naboo, and the beautiful buildings of Theed.But in the garden, I found Qui-Gon Jinn, our Jedi protector.I wasn't sure whether he'd noticed me – if he had, there was no way he could mistake who I was.I wore my orange-and-red handmaiden robe, as always, and he would have greeted me, I reasoned, if he had seen me.

Not wishing to disturb him, I turned away quickly, prepared to walk down another path – not so beautiful, true, but still interesting to me; I, who had never left Naboo – scarcely left the capital city of Theed, in fact.But then Qui-Gon turned towards me, motioning for me to stay.

"I'm afraid I don't remember your name," he said with a smile.I smiled slightly in return."My name is of no importance, Master Jedi," I replied to him with the standard handmaiden reply.He chuckled slightly – I will always remember that sound – and replied that that reply would not do – he must call me something.

And then I broke one of our most sacred rules._I told him my name."Eirtaé," I replied.I realised what I'd done, and started involuntarily."Eirtaé," he repeated."What a lovely name."I told him in no uncertain terms that he must not use it ever – "I'm not an individual, I'm an extension of the Queen.I should not have told you my name," I told him in anger – but the anger was directed towards myself._

"You feel helpless," he observed.I remembered the stories – Jedi could feel your emotions."I am helpless," I told him in a low voice."I can do nothing to help my queen – and my friends on Naboo.""The other handmaidens," he surmised.I nodded, not trusting my voice."Eirtaé, they will be alright.The Senate will not countenance the Trade Federation's attack, they will act, and your friends will be safe."

"But what of the others?" I cried, turning to him as I finally let out my feelings."What of the citizens of Theed, of the villages- what of the Gungans?"He asked me if I feared for my family, and I replied that I had no family except for the handmaidens.He nodded – he knew what that was like.He had only the Jedi family.

"Being an individual and yet part of a larger group is hard," he told me."Yet it can be done."But I shook my head; I insisted that he did not understand.I _was not an individual – I was part of a group in a way that a Jedi never was.I was obeyed as the Queen and yet my name was known to half a dozen people on Naboo.Until the Queen was voted out of power or until I died, my life was Amidala – my life was protecting her.I could never take a holiday, because the Queen could never take a holiday.I could never go on dates, or fall in love.I could never marry or have a family until the day that my services were no longer required._

I must have ranted for five minutes, but Qui-Gon Jinn listened patiently to it all. I think he understood that these were not my true feelings – I would never leave Amidala for anything – that what I was saying was just the result of days of waiting, not being able to do anything.Anyway, I ranted until I could no longer speak, and then I burst into tears.

Qui-Gon held me until it stopped, and I relaxed into his strong arms.Eventually my sobs too stopped, and Qui-Gon spoke.He reminded me of my love for my friends and my queen that was evident in my heart; he reminded me of my home, of my duties; he reminded me that the Senate was even now talking with Queen Amidala.Then he told me that I could always talk to him if I needed someone to talk to.

At this last statement I looked up at him, surprised.Then I saw the look in his eyes, and I forgot my troubles for a moment.My lips parted slightly, and I shifted slightly so that I was facing him in his arms.He looked down, and I could see the debate in his eyes, between his heart and his mind.I made the decision for him when I pressed my lips against his.

I would be lying if I said that I have kissed many men.When I was fifteen, I had kissed a total of one man, period.This was nothing like that.Qui-Gon was – I can't even explain it.Maybe it's my memory failing me – it was twelve years ago, after all.But no, that's not true.When I close my eyes I can still feel his lips on mine.It was incredible.I knew that I could easily spend the rest of my life with this man.I didn't care that he was probably old enough to be my father.I had fallen in love in those few short minutes.

He pulled away, and I stepped back from the safe circle of his arms shakily.I stared at him, my hand moving up to feel my lips softly.He tried to say something, but I stepped forward, pressed my finger against his lips, silencing him.I didn't want to hear what he would say – I knew what he'd say without him saying it.

"It wasn't a mistake," I told him."It was a gift."Then I slipped away, and returned just a few moments after a seething Padmé and the others. 

They didn't ask me where I'd been, and didn't comment on the strange lost look in my eyes.They didn't say anything when I stood, staring out of the window, clenching my robe in my hands as my knuckles turned white.They even stayed quiet as I rested my forehead against a cool window.But they did say something when a single tear streaked down my face.

"Eirtaé!" Padmé exclaimed, ignoring for the moment her own worries and rushing to my side, followed my Saché and Sabé.They were worried – they had never seen me cry, not in all the years they had known me.I was Eirtaé, the strong one, the oldest one.I was the dependable one – I could be counted on to never show emotion.I suppose that's why my recent outburst and this tear made them so concerned.I was just glad that little Rabé – she was still little Rabé to me – wasn't here to see this.

"I'm fine," I brushed their concern off."Please, you have more important things to worry about."Padmé shook her head."Eirtaé, what happened?" she coaxed.

Sabé looked at me, and knew."You've fallen in love," she said, almost an accusation.Saché looked at me in surprise."Who is it?" Sabé continued, a little ruthlessly.

"Sabé," Padmé admonished her friend.Sabé looked ashamed.Saché pursed her lips."It's Qui-Gon, isn't it?" Padmé asked softly.I made no reply, another tear falling to join the salty stream on my face."Oh, Eirtaé."Padmé held me as silent tears streamed down my face, and Sabé and Saché held me too.

I stopped crying with difficulty, and pulled away from my friends to wash and dry my face.Then I turned back to the silent three and tried to smile."We'd better get you changed," I said to Padmé, my voice catching slightly."It does no good to dwell on the maybes." 

Padmé looked at me silently, reassuringly, then nodded.We would not talk of me now.

There is no point in my recording the days between then and our return to Naboo – it is enough for me to say that we did return, against Senator Palpatine's wishes.Padmé felt too useless though; she knew that she could do no more good here.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were commanded to come with us for protection, and I felt a secret thrill when I saw him again, even though I hid it with a composure a Jedi would envy.We had no time to talk; Amidala explained her strategy to them once we had left Coruscant, and then Padmé and Sabé switched so that Padmé was a handmaiden and was free to talk to me. Sabé summoned me to the bedchamber, where Padmé was waiting, talking quietly to Anakin. 

When I entered, Anakin looked up, slightly disappointed, but Padmé said something in a low voice to him, and he leapt up, hugged her tightly, and ran past me.I gave Padmé a strange look before collapsing on a chair.

"What happened, Eirtaé?" Padmé asked me softly.I opened my eyes and sat up, serious."I went for a walk, and ended up in the Jedi garden.Qui-Gon was there, and suddenly…I just let it all out, Padmé."

"Let what out?" Padmé asked me curiously.I shook my head pleadingly."Don't ask me what, Padmé.I can't tell you."She looked hurt."It's too confusing for even me to understand," I tried to explain."But that's not the point.He gave me a shoulder to lean on, and told me that I could always talk to him."My voice took on a dreamy quality – or so Padmé told me later."I looked at him, and he looked at me, and suddenly we were kissing."I looked back at Padmé, my eyes sharp."I'm in love, Padmé.I love Qui-Gon Jinn."

Padmé took a moment to reply, and I let her think.I had all the time in the world."Eirtaé," she started eventually, "Are you sure?It was only one kiss, and you hardly know him – and remember, he's a Jedi.He can't be tied down to one place, and you have responsibilities too."

"I know that," I told her."I don't know why this happened, Padmé, I just know it did."She looked at me silently, and finally nodded."If you're sure," she said evenly."I am," I said.Then Padmé's eyes raised over my head to look at someone at the door.I didn't have to be a Jedi to know who it was, especially since Padmé immediately looked straight back at me, noting the slight colour in my cheeks.She hugged me and kissed my cheek, then rose and hurried out past the tall Jedi, pausing slightly to give him a meaningful glance before leaving us,

I said nothing, not even looking at him as I stood and fidgeted with a robe draped over one of the beds.It was Saché's. I noted randomly.I picked it up, smoothed the creases, and folded it with a briskness that astonished even myself.

Then Qui-Gon took the robe from me and replaced it on the bed.He led me over to a couch and I followed almost blindly.

"We need to talk," he told me gently. I took a breath and nodded."You start," I said with a small smile.He nodded.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked finally.I looked at him almost incredulously.Didn't he know, this all-powerful Jedi?

"You know why," I told him, a little sharply.He shook his head."I want you to tell me," he urged.I bit my lip and looked at my hands.He gave me the time I needed to answer.At last I pushed off the hood of my robe and looked at him.

"Because I'm in love with you," I said.Tact was never my strong point.He didn't show any sign of surprise."I don't know why you kissed me," I continued quickly, before I lost my nerve, "but that's why I kissed you."

Then suddenly his lips were on mine again, and I was clutching him like a lifeline."I love you," I heard him murmur as he drew back for a moment for breath,I couldn't reply – my mouth was pressed against him.I moaned into him, and pulled wildly at his cloak.His hands were tangled in my hair, which was falling out of its ties.

I'm not going to go into details here – what happened then was private and personal, and is so close to my heart that I will never share it with anyone.The only people who know are Padmé, Sabé and Saché, and even they don't know all of it.At least – Padmé does.Qui-Gon and I were lying in each others arms on my bed, and she walked in to fetch something.She saw us, turned bright red, and bolted faster than a bantha.

I will not recount what happened in the two days following our lovemaking.It is too painful for me, and no doubt Padmé has dwelt on this.We retook Theed, and the Naboo, with the help of the Gungans.Padmé revealed herself to be Amidala. 

Anakin destroyed the droid control ship.But something more important than that happened. 

When we entered the Palace to retake it, a Sith Lord appeared.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan said that they would handle this, and our group split up – Padmé led one and Sabé led the other.I was with Padmé.

We had just retaken the throne room when the tenuous bond that had formed between Qui-Gon and myself jerked, causing a pain in my heart and mind that made me fall to the floor, gasping.Padmé was by my side in an instant, but my eyes were closed, blindly searching for my love.I struggled to breath as the bond disappeared.It didn't snap, as it would have if Qui-Gon had died instantly, but this was almost worse – Qui-Gon was in pain when he died.Worse than that – Qui-Gon was dead.

I scrambled to my feet, ignoring Padmé's order to stay, to wait for medical care.I lurched to the door, opened it, and ran down the hall, I paid no attention to the calls of the guards, or of my friends.I only knew I had to find Qui-Gon.

My feelings and instinct led me down to the electrical energy core.I had to wait as the red force fields went through their cycle and moved, then I ran through as fast as I could.

I just barely reached the other side when the fields went up again, and my heart stopped as I caught my breath.Obi-Wan sat on the floor, cradling his master's head in his arms.

"No," I whispered.The Jedi apprentice looked up at me, showing a tear-streaked face.I barely glanced at him, my eyes were on Qui-Gon."No!"I almost slid to kneel opposite Obi-Wan, clutching the dead Jedi's chest as if I could somehow bring him back to life. 

"Eirtaé," I heard.I looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes.He was shocked at whatever emotion he saw in my eyes."He's gone."I shook my head, blindly refusing to accept it."He can't be," I said, my voice seeming detached from my body, from my mind."He can't be dead."I looked down at his still-warm form, at his closed eyes.My eyes moved downwards to the cauterised hole in his chest.I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes."This can't be happening to me," I heard myself say."I love you, Qui-Gon.You can't be dead."

Then more people filled the area, and I felt soft hands pull me away from Qui-Gon's body.I looked up, barely focusing on Saché's comforting presence.I shook her off, trying to reach for Qui-Gon again.But Obi-Wan stopped me."He's gone, Eirtaé," he said in a hard voice."You can't bring him back."Saché looked at him amazed.

"Can't you see anything?" she seethed, sounding just like Yané in a temper.She helped me out of there, leading me to my rooms, adjacent to Padmé's.There I stayed for two days, coming to terms as much as I ever would with my grief.

When I finally entered the common area of our rooms, all five of my friends were there, ready to help me.Rabé insisted that I be checked over by a medical droid, and meekly I submitted.I let Rabé and Yané lead me to the main infirmary, and let the medical droid scan me as the two waited.

"You are fine," the droid said in its mechanical voice."Your five-day-old child is well.You have sustained no injuries.You may leave."It wheeled away but I sat in shock.

I had a child.My hand crept to my womb.I slowly became aware of Yané and Rabé staring at me in shock.

"Qui-Gon's?" came another voice from the door.I turned my head to focus on Qui-Gon.I nodded quickly to Yané and Rabé, indicating that they should leave.Like proper, trained handmaidens, they did. 

"Yes," I whispered when they had gone."It must be."

After the celebration, Obi-Wan and Anakin left with the Jedi Council.Padmé started working on reconstruction of Naboo, helping people readjust.We handmaidens did our normal work, until I started showing and Padmé ordered me to rest.

Five months after that, Tallé Taré was born.My beautiful baby daughter had Qui-Gon's eyes and my hair.Padmé pretty much retired me from being a handmaiden for a year – maternity leave, or something like that.I missed it though, so as soon as Tallé was two, I returned to the Palace as her handmaiden again.Tallé was looked after in the Palace nursery whilst I worked.

By then I was eighteen.Padmé was seventeen.A year later, she was voted out as Queen.She moved, with all of us handmaidens, to a country house.We lived together as we always had – except Padmé could no longer order us about.My friends all adored Tallé, and it was good to live with them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan visited as often as they could.The romances between Sabé and Obi-Wan and Padmé and Anakin blossomed, and Obi-Wan and I grew to be good friends.Still, it pained me every time I saw either of them – especially with my friends.They had what I was denied.They had love.

But I always banished such thoughts, reminding myself that Qui-Gon would have said I was just letting my feelings get the better of me. 

Then, when Padmé was twenty-four, she moved to Coruscant to be the Senator for the Naboo.Sabé moved with her to be closer to Obi-Wan.Saché, who had fallen in love with someone who lived near to us, married him just before they left, and moved out with him.Yané, Rabé, Tallé and I were the only ones left.I felt almost lost.My friends, who had always been there for me – or at least, for as long as I could remember they'd been there for me.

Then, two years later, Padmé returned with Anakin.They were married – Padmé was pregnant.Padmé told me that Sabé and Obi-Wan would come back soon too.When this happened, Tallé was nine years old.She knew all of them, of course, and was so excited when they returned.

One day, we all went out to the nearby lake for a picnic.I was relaxing in the sunlight with Sabé when I heard a high scream, and yells from Anakin and Yané. 

My heart almost stopped as I leapt up and frantically scanned the area for Tallé.

She wasn't there, and I could see bubbles floating on the surface of the lake.Anakin was wading towards the place as fast as he could, and Padmé held me from going in after him.

It seemed like an eternity.Time slowed, or stopped altogether.I saw Anakin go below the surface, then minutes later rise again without Tallé.He went below again.This was repeated several times, and then, finally, he came up with a tiny body.Tallé.She had been caught in the weeds at the bottom of the lake.

Anakin swam to the shore and started trying to resuscitate the tiny girl.I couldn't move; I was frozen with fear.My friends – the former handmaidens, the Jedi – they all crowded around my daughter.Then Anakin stopped, and looked up at me.His blue eyes were full of sorrow, and the force of them made me gasp.

I staggered backwards, falling to the ground.I couldn't cry; my eyes were dry, and there was a roaring in my ears.It took me forever to work out that it was my heartbeat.I felt people surround me, and I broke away, standing calmly and walking.I walked straight into out house and into the kitchen.I could hear them following me, but I didn't care anymore.Nothing mattered now.

I found the sharpest kitchen knife I could just as Padmé came into the kitchen.Without looking at her, I raised the knife to my wrists and slashed first one, then the other.I heard Padmé's horrified exclamation, and then her voice mingled with the others.I couldn't distinguish any separate voice now.My vision grew black, and I fainted.

I was kept in hospital for months.I was only let out for my daughter's funeral.I was lucky.I missed the worst of Anakin's change.I was told all about it by Obi-Wan, and warned that he might come to find me to get to Padmé.I didn't care.I'd lost the two things that meant more to me than Padmé and the girls.I'd lost the will to live along the way.

I sit here now in my hospital bed and hear the cries of the orderlies as Darth Vader, the monster that Anakin has become, destroys them all.I know that soon he will be here, searching for the location of Padmé.I don't know where she is.Sabé told me that it's best I don't know.I will miss her – if I can miss her in whatever is to come.

He will kill me.I know that.I can almost hear Qui-Gon whispering that he is here – he is waiting for me with Tallé.I am just waiting for Darth Vader to come and use his dark powers to strangle me.That's what he did to Yané, I've heard.

My name is Eirtaé Taré.I am twenty-seven years old.This was my life, as Padmé commanded me to write it.I hope that this knowledge brings good to your life.It has never brought good to mine,


	2. Sache's Story

I write this as commanded by my good friend, Padme Amidala Naberrie, the former Queen and Senator of Naboo

I write this as commanded by my good friend, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, the former Queen and Senator of Naboo.She is one of the best friends I have ever had.This chronicle will be a sister to the stories written by my friends – by all of us – for Padmé's babies, Luke and Leia Skywalker.

My name is Saché Mariorette.I am twenty-six years old.This is my story,It's not as long, perhaps, as the others' tales, but it is fulfilling, which is all I ask.

Everyone else will be starting at the beginning – that is, our beginning, when we were all chosen to be handmaidens for Princess Amidala, or Padmé as we knew her.My story, however, does not start until after that,Nothing spectacular happened to me whilst the Trade Federation had control of our planet.For that, you should look to Padmé's story, and Eirtaé's – Sabé's, even.Even Yané and Rabé have more interesting memories of that time.I have none but sadness,Sadness for my planet's suffering, and for my friend's.

No, my story truly began when I was eighteen.I was the quiet handmaiden.I never said much.But when I was eighteen, as were Sabé, Yané and Padmé, Padmé was voted out of office.We six – plus Tallé, Eirtaé's daughter by Qui-Gon Jinn – moved to a beautiful house in the country.We were still very much a group. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, two Jedi who saved our planet in the Trade Federation boycott, often visited.Padmé was very much in love with Anakin, and he with her.Sabé, Padmé's dearest friend, was very much in the way of falling for Obi-Wan.

Yané and Rabé, both very much the innocents, didn't ever pair off with anyone.They never told anyone, but I suspect that they did – with each other.I don't think anyone else noticed, so I never said anything.Padmé and Sabé, as always, were best friends, and Eirtaé never really noticed much anymore.She grew much more solitary, only really coming alive with Tallé.When she lost Qui-Gon, just a few days after they had discovered each other, she was almost destroyed.I was the closest to her, I think.

We led a relatively simple life.We got on well with the neighbours, and we still were all best friends.Then one day, I met Tac.

I was twenty then.I went for a walk by the nearby lake – there were lots of lakes, but this was our favourite – when he was there one day.I didn't realise he was there until I was almost on top of him.I cursed myself – so much for my handmaiden training.A few short years, and I'd slipped.

"Oh," he exclaimed, turning as I stopped."Hello."

"I'm sorry," I stammered."I didn't mean to disturb you."I turned away, intending to leave, when he called for me to stop."What's your name?" he asked.I almost told him that my name was not important, out of undying habit, but then I remembered that I was no longer a handmaiden.

"Saché," I replied.He frowned slightly."You're one of the girls on the hill, aren't you?" he queried.I nodded."I've heard about you girls.Are you all, like, twins or something?"

I had an insane urge to giggle.We'd often been mistaken for sisters – we were all so alike, after all."No," I managed to say."Not quite."

"So…what are all their names?" the man asked curiously.I smiled – he sounded like Anakin, a little."And what about the little girl, and those two men?"

"Let me guess," I said."You have a little brother or sister who has seen us going to and fro and wants to know everything there is to know?"The man hung his head."Something like that," he acknowledged."By the way, I'm Tac."

I nodded."Okay.We're Sabé, Yané, Rabé, Eirtaé and Padmé.The little girl is Eirtaé's daughter, Tallé, and the men are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

"The Jedi who saved the planet a few years back?" Tac asked.I nodded again."So you're one of the Queen's handmaidens," he guessed.I made a sharp movement."You are, don't deny it," he continued."So which one of you was Queen Amidala?"

"I should really be going," I said forcefully."I'm due back anytime now."

"Padmé," he proclaimed.I whirled around on him."Queen Amidala no longer exists," I reminded him."Padmé is my friend, and you will _not tell anyone anything about her, do you understand?"I don't get angry much, but when I do, I'm worse than Yané._

"Sure," Tac replied hesitantly."I'll just be leaving now.""No, I'm sorry," I said quickly."I didn't mean to be angry.I'll be better?"he turned, smiling, and we walked around the lake for hours, finding out about each other.

When I returned to the house, hours later than I said I'd be, Sabé met me with raised eyebrows.I blushed slightly, and she asked no questions.

I saw him for weeks after that until he finally kissed me.It was like nothing else I'd ever felt.I finally realised why Eirtaé was almost broken-hearted when Qui-Gon was killed.If she had loved him half as much as I loved Tac…

About three years later, he asked me to marry him.I accepted, and we were married before Sabé and Padmé left to be Naboo's senators.I hated doing it – I knew that Eirtaé would feel worse when we three had left – but I moved out and moved into Tac's home.

We lived in bliss for two years.Then Padmé returned, married to Anakin, and confided in us that she was pregnant and that Anakin was possibly turning to the dark side.

Once Sabé and Obi-Wan had returned, Yané and Rabé invited us all to the lake for a picnic.We were all there – from Jedi to Tallé.We were having such fun.Then Tallé, who was swimming out on the lake, got caught up in the weeds and went under.Anakin struck out for her immediately, but by the time he got to her, it was too late.Tallé was dead.

My thought's instantly turned to Eirtaé, and I ran to her with Padmé.But she shook us off, and walked to the house.Uncertain, we followed her, led by Padmé.Rabé, the youngest of us, held my hand tight.Padmé screamed when she reached the kitchen, and I, who was right behind her, almost fainted when I saw what Eirtaé had done to herself.

The knife clattered from her hand as she fell to the floor, unconscious.Two bloody cuts had been slashed across her wrists.Obi-Wan dashed to her, and bound the cuts with a towel.Then we rushed her to hospital.

I couldn't stay there – I had to return home to Tac, who had no idea what had happened.He was horrified when I told him – he'd become close friends with Eirtaé through me.He loved Tallé like a daughter almost.

He hugged me close as I wept for my friends, and for my unborn son.The next day, I returned to sit vigil with my unconscious Eirtaé.I was joined by the others as light crept into the sky.

She awoke several days later.The doctors wouldn't let her out until they were convinced of her mental sanity.I knew she was sane.Padmé knew, Sabé knew, the others all knew.But we had no power to do anything.

She was let out for Tallé's funeral.It was a cold, miserable affair.Tallé's tiny body was cremated in front of us as Eirtaé stood silent, not crying.I stood by her, supporting her, as all the other's stood with their partners – Padmé with Anakin, Sabé with Obi-Wan, Rabé and Yané together.Tac stood to one side, respecting our deep friendship. 

It rained when we left the cremation hall.The doctors were waiting outside for Eirtaé, and took her away from me.I felt like I'd lost a sister.It was ridiculous, I know, but that's how I felt.

Three months later, Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side of the Force and became Darth Vader.Padmé was sent into hiding by Obi-Wan with Sabé – I don't know where they went, I agreed with Obi-Wan that I shouldn't know.I would protect my Queen at all costs.

Darth Vader came to us when Yané, Rabé, Tac and I had gathered to talk.He came in, in his black suit and gazed at us.

"Where is my wife?" he asked."We don't know, Anakin," Tac replied bravely."Go find someone who does."Vader observed him curiously, then held out a hand.Tac grasped his throat, then flew against the wall and lay on the floor, his neck twisted at an impossible angle.I gasped, growing white.I tore my gaze from my husband's dead body and turned to Anakin.

He looked at me as if he expected me to say something, but my training kicked in and I held my tongue.Not so much could be said for Yané.

"You bastard," she hissed, starting for him."You sick, twisted monster."Vader merely held his hand out to her and squeezed the air.She dropped down dead in a few moments of suffocation.Then Vader turned to us.Rabé let a sole tear fall down her cheek.

"Where is Padmé?" Vader asked again."We don't know," I whispered."Obi-Wan never told us."He nodded, unsatisfied, and left the room, his black cape swirling.As soon as the door shut behind him, I ran to Tac and Rabé ran to Yané.

We were lucky to be alive, I knew, but at that moment I didn't feel lucky.I felt torn apart inside.I finally knew exactly how Eirtaé had felt, how Padmé must now feel.I looked at Rabé, met her eyes, and knew that she felt the same as me.

We ran.We ran to warn Eirtaé, but Vader had already been there.Eirtaé lay dead on her bed, a peaceful smile on her lips.I realised that she was with her love, where she had always waited to be.Then we fled the hospital and its aura of death.

We didn't know where to go.Naboo was no longer safe for us, and we couldn't get a transport.So we went to the swamps and swam to Otoh Gunga, the only place we knew we'd be safe.Anakin – Darth Vader couldn't go down there, with his mechanical breathing kit.

I end this now by saying that Rabé and I will live here for the rest of our lives, strangers among a strange people.Obi-Wan will soon come to say goodbye, to tell us if anyone is still alive, to take our stories to Padmé.That is, if Obi-Wan is still alive.We've had news that the Jedi are all but destroyed, by the 'Emperor' and his pet Sith.

My name is Saché Mariorette, and this is my life.I have led a far happier life than many of my friends, I know this.I just hope that the end of my life will not be as pain-filled for me as the last few months.My baby is due in two months, and Rabé is adjusting.I hope that somehow, Luke and Leia, those little babies, will find joy and knowledge in this entry.I have had so much joy in my life, I hope that some of it will spill into their lives.I would hope to someday be able to see them myself, but the realist in me knows that will never happen.

Good luck, dear children.I hope that you will be able to pass from under the shadow that Darth Vader will cast over your futures.I give you my love.


	3. Rabe's Story

I'm writing this unremarkable piece of writing as a favour to an old friend, Padmé Naberrie Skywalker

I'm writing this unremarkable piece of writing as a favour to an old friend, Padmé Naberrie Skywalker.I hope that she will be able to read this – if not, all my love, Padmé.And all my love to your twins.

My name is Rabé Lilkon, I am twenty-five years old, and this is my story.

Before I start, I warn the reader that I'm no writer.This will be short and hopefully sweet.I start my story in one of the pivotal moments of all our histories – the trade boycott of Naboo.I was left behind by Padmé, with Yané.We were tortured daily by the Federation fro information, but we had been well trained as handmaidens, and so of course we said nothing.

At night I huddled on Yané's bed.She was a whole year older than me, and showed no fear, just like Padmé.It was on the third night that she kissed me.I'll never forget that kiss so long as I live.It was the most incredible thing that ever happened to me.

I fell in love with Yané during those miserable days.And then I saw my older brother being shot in front of me.

I couldn't keep my handmaiden countenance.I fell into Yané's arms, and we made love that night for the first time.I can't and won't describe it here.It's just something indescribable.I loved her with all my heart.

Then eventually Padmé returned, and freed the Naboo.The Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, was killed, and broke Eirtaé's heart.I don't have the words to describe those days.I have no wish to remember them.I've only ever talked of them to Yané, the person to whom I told everything.Eirtaé was pregnant with Qui-Gon's child.

The days and years passed us by without much changing; Eirtaé had to have time off because of Tallé, her daughter, but no one replaced her.We couldn't have anyone replace our Eirtaé – she was always the mother to us all.

Eventually, of course, Padmé was voted out of office, and we all moved to a house in the country.Yané and I were still going strong.We all paired off in that house – Padmé and Anakin (at last – it had been building up for years) and Sabé and Obi-Wan.Saché, my ice-queen friend, even fell in love with a local villager – Tac, his name was.

Padmé and Sabé eventually went off to be senators – they never could settle down, it was part of who they were – and Saché married her Tac.Yané and I looked after the house as Eirtaé grew more and more distant.Tallé was the life and joy of our house.Little Tallé, who looked so much like her father and yet captured her mother's essence to a tee.

Padmé returned with Anakin – married at last, and Sabé soon to be married also.Padmé confided in us that she was pregnant.She also told us that she and Obi-Wan both feared that Anakin would turn to the dark side – become a Sith.

Then, less than a month later, Tallé drowned.It was a horrific accident, made even more tragic by the fact that Eirtaé then tried to kill herself.We all sat vigil with her as she slept unconscious in the hospital.When she woke up, she was detained until her mental stability was proven.

When I heard that news, I wanted to cry out that Eirtaé was fine – she didn't need psychiatric care, she was my big sister, she was my friend.But I didn't.For once, I held my tongue.We took her to her daughter's funeral, and for the first time Yané and I showed publicly that we were a couple.I don't think anyone was surprised.

The funeral was a miserable affair.Afterwards, Yané and I scattered Tallé's ashes to the wind, just like Qui-Gon's.And then, a few months later, just as Saché was beginning to show her first child (as indeed was Padmé), Anakin turned to the dark side.He confronted Obi-Wan and became Darth Vader.

It didn't really come as a surprise.Sabé and Padmé had for weeks been preparing to flee, to protect Padmé's Force-strong twins.We all agreed that none of us should know.We were all prepared to die for Padmé willingly.After all – we were handmaidens.

Then Vader came to us as we were talking – Saché, Tac, Yané and I.I watched as he killed Tac.Then he suffocated Yané in front of my eyes.She had called him a monster.Then we told him that Obi-Wan hadn't told us where our friends would hide.We rushed to our dead loves, then ran to warn Eirtaé.I left Yané lying dead on the floor.When we reached the hospital, Vader had already killed Eirtaé.I picked up her writing as I had picked up Yané's.I glanced at it, wondering at the little I saw, stating that she knew that Vader had killed Yané.I was confused at that until I remembered that Obi-Wan had once said that dead Jedi could suggest things to our subconscious, and I recalled Qui-Gon Jinn. 

Then Saché and I fled to the only place we knew we would be safe.We fled to Otoh Gunga,We will live here for the rest of our lives, most likely.Obi-Wan, if he is still alive, will soon come to collect our stories for Padmé, and make sure that we are safe.I feel as though I never will be safe again.I was with Yané for twelve years.I knew my friends for fifteen years.

My name is Rabé Lilkon.I am twenty-five years old.This was my (short) life.I hope that it will prove useful to Luke and Leia, although I suspect that the others will be more so.This is a little short and compounded.I know that Eirtaé, having more time in the hospital, wrote pages and pages.But I am no writer.I will live my life in a strange city, never again to see another human except Saché.

Good luck, little Jedi.Bear your name with honour as I have always born mine.


	4. Yane's Story

I am writing this because my dear friend, Padme Amidala Naberrie, has asked us all to write this for her children, so that they may know the truth behind our lives

I am writing this because my dear friend, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, has asked us all to write this for her children, so that they may know the truth behind our lives.So I include this note; Luke and Leia Skywalker, you have a great name to live up to.You go with all of our love.

My name is Yané Xangherré.I am twenty-six years old.This is my tale.

I know Saché thought that we would all start ours when we met for the first time, but I do not start mine there.I start mine when Padmé became Queen.It was a major time for me – I became a handmaiden, and I fell in love.I know what Padmé would say if she read this – 'Oh, Yané, you were thirteen, how could you have fallen in love?' – but as no one ever knew about it, it didn't matter.

In my fourteenth year, the Trade Federation put a trade boycott on my planet, the Naboo.Jedi Ambassadors were called in, but eventually Padmé had to leave the planet disguised as a handmaiden whilst Sabé took her place as queen.I didn't go with them, nor did Rabé.Only Saché and Eirtaé could be taken.But Rabé and I were brave.We were strong.

We never told anyone what happened whilst we were held captive on Naboo.We were held in our adjoining quarters – the ones that were all interconnected, I mean - so we could talk to each other, at least.

We were tortured for Padmé's location daily.We didn't know where she was, of course, but even if we had, we wouldn't have said.We were handmaidens.We would not betray our Queen.

At night we huddled together in my bed. And that was when Rabé discovered my love for her.

She was only thirteen, and she sat there looking so scared.I couldn't help her to not be scared – so I kissed her.

Even now, I'm not sure that I even did it.Rabé will tell you that I did.But from then on I comforted her.We became extremely involved in a very short time – there was no one else to walk in on us.Once the others returned, I knew in my mind, we would have to be more careful.But then, even in the midst of an invasion, we became all in all to each other.

I remember the first time we made love.It was after Rabé had seen her elder brother shot by battle droids in the square outside our window.Her skin was slightly salty to my tongue.We fitted together as if we were made for each other.

We were both virgins before that night.Three days after that, Padmé returned.Saché set us free from our quarters, and then we went up to the throne room.We embraced Padmé and Sabé, thrilled to see them alive, and then saw Eirtaé kneeling on the floor in agony.Padmé sprang to her side – it wasn't difficult to see that something had happened to Eirtaé whilst they were away.Then Eirtaé ran along to corridors.We all called out to her, but she either ignored us or she didn't hear us.

Padmé led the way, as always, to the energy core where Eirtaé had unknowingly taken us.We had to wait for the red force fields to rotate slowly through their circle.We waited for an eternity, it seemed.I could almost hear Eirtaé's cries.

We finally reached her, to be confronted with the sight of the Jedi Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Eirtaé holding the dead body of the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn to them.Eirtaé's small frame was wracked with sobs, and I, to my eternal regret, could only stand and watch.It was Padmé that soothed her, Saché that carried her away to our rooms.It was Obi-Wan who stopped her from holding Qui-Gon's body forever.

And I merely stood there.I could not grieve for a man I had not known.Rabé, standing slightly behind me, felt the same, I knew.We grieved for the Naboo people because we were the handmaidens – we protected the queen, who was Naboo in every sense of the word.And so we really protected Naboo.We grieved for our families, and for our friends.

We would grieve for a great Jedi who was dead, but we could not grieve as Padmé did, as Saché and Sabé did – as Eirtaé did.Instead, we returned with Padmé to the throne room to take our rightful places behind her as the handmaidens.

Then, when Eirtaé finally left her room several days later, Rabé and I accompanied her to the medical room.She was told that both she and her child were born.I will never forget the look on her face as long as I live.Her eyes held such longing, even as her chin trembled and her lips quivered from fear and sorrow.Obi-Wan entered, and we realised what had happened in those days whilst Padmé had been away from Naboo.

Like Rabé and I, Eirtaé had fallen in love.Her love was dead, killed by the Sith.

We left her, and hurried back to our friends.The expressions on our faces gave away nothing, as we had been taught.For once, though, I wished that my friends had been able to read my eyes.I was desperately trying to tell them what had happened.

That night, Rabé and I joined in the most desperate lovemaking yet.We'd seen what love could do to people, and yet we clung to our growing love.We still hid it from our friends; the first secret since we had known each other.

The next few years raced by.There were incidents worth keeping in my heart, of course, but none worth noting in here.None of them relate to what this writing is intended for.I had best skip to when I was eighteen, and Padmé was voted out of power on Naboo.All of us moved to a house in the country – including Tallé, Eirtaé's sweet daughter.We lived there for four years undisturbed.Rabé and I grew even closer, and Padmé and Sabé paired off with Anakin and Obi-Wan – even Saché, the untouchable ice-maiden, fell in love.Eirtaé remained, as always, silent and unreachable.

Then, finally, Saché married her love.Padmé and Sabé moved away to be senators.Our family was finally breaking up, after nearly fifteen years off bliss.I should have been sad, but really, I was too busy to miss the girls that were almost sisters to me.Eirtaé looked after Tallé, but Rabé and I looked after the house, cooked, cleaned…you name it, we did it.

This next part isn't really my story to tell, but I'll mention it here because it was really the beginning of the end.Tallé drowned.We were all at the nearby lake, and Tallé got tangled up in weeds.Anakin couldn't reach her in time.Eirtaé, my big sister, tried to kill herself.

As I write this, Padmé and Sabé are somewhere in hiding.Eirtaé is in a mental hospital – we all know she isn't mad, but the authorities think otherwise.Obi-Wan has gone to confront the evil that sweet little Anakin Skywalker has become.Later today, Saché and her husband Tac will come round so that we all can talk.Rabé and I will share a last embrace, and then we will scatter ourselves like seeds on the wind.I hope we will find each other again, if we must separate.Somehow, I feel that we will not for a long time.

My name is Yané Xangherré.I am twenty-six years old.This was my life.As I conclude this, I have a feeling that I am not long for this world.I just wish to say to those little twins, Luke and Leia, that all my love goes with them.I would that my love could protect them from the evils of this world. 


	5. Sabe's Story

I am writing this chronicle of my life as a last request of my close friend Padmé Amidala Naberrie, former Queen of the Naboo

I am writing this chronicle of my life as a last request of my close friend Padmé Amidala Naberrie, former Queen of the Naboo.I write this so that her unborn twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker, may know someday of the legacy, which their mother leaves behind.Since requesting each of us to do this, Padmé has decided not to write one herself, a fact that I record here with regret.She is one of us.We are one.But I will, as always, respect her wishes.I hope she will change her mind.

My name is Sabé; I have no last name.I am twenty-six years of age.This is my life, such as it is.

I was born in a village on Naboo; my father was dead before my birth, and my mother died having me.I was taken to an orphanage, then moved when I was six to the Palace of Theed.I had no ideathen, but I was being considered as a Princess of Theed.But then a girl called Padmé Amidala came along, and was chosen instead of me.I held no grudges.I was the only girl tested for a handmaiden that knew beforehand that she was being tested – and that she would become a handmaiden.For Panaka, the captain of the Royal guard, had told me that I was similar enough in appearance to Amidala for me to be pretty much guaranteed.Of course, as young as I was, it didn't really matter to me.

But sure enough, six months or so later, I found myself an official handmaiden to Princess Amidala of Theed.My co-handmaidens were named Saché, Yané, Eirtaé and Rabé.We loved each other like sisters, we truly did, and Padmé was one of us – not a princess, or a queen, just one of the sisters.

I was used as her decoy in times of danger – all of us were trained to do so, but Padmé and I were closest, and so found it easier to switch.It didn't happen much – but when it did, finally, seriously, neither of us had any idea of what the situation would be.

The Trade Federation had put a trade boycott on our planet of Naboo, and captured the Royal party – which obviously included us, the handmaidens.Luckily the Jedi Ambassadors showed up and rescued us.I was dressed as Amidala at that time, and I wasn't a bit afraid.But when they tried to persuade me to leave the planet, I had to turn to my 'handmaiden', Padmé, for help.I told the handmaidens that there would be great danger.She replied that they were brave, telling me what to do.I agreed to leave, and Padmé, Saché and Eirtaé came with me.I hated to leave Rabé and Yané behind – especially Rabé, she seemed so young sometimes – but it was necessary.I know they forgave me.

Once we were on the ship we were fired on by the Trade Federation.Eirtaé was almost desolate, leaving two of us on the planet, but Padmé managed to stop her from feeling too bad, I think.Eirtaé has acted like a mother to us all, being the oldest out of us.I acted as Queen then, gave agreement and orders, and then I was free to be myself again with Saché and Eirtaé.

When we landed on Tatooine, Padmé went with the elder Jedi to find parts.I was left to be the Queen.Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice, was left as our protector.Saché voiced doubts to me, but I brushed them off.I had seen a Jedi in action before when I was at the Palace.We would be safe with him, I felt sure. 

And I was attracted to him.I won't deny it. In fact, I was so drawn to him that later that evening I donned my handmaiden robes and left Saché to pose as Queen, in case she was needed.I told her Padmé's orders so that she wouldn't act differently from either of us.Then I went on a walk around the ship, secretly hoping to meet the young Jedi.I admit this freely.I never told it to Padmé, and she would be furious if I ever did.When she left me as Amidala, I was supposed to stay Amidala until she returned.Even I break the rules sometimes.

I was right to follow my instincts.I was crouching down, looking at the wrecked hyperdrive with my skilled mechanic's eye when I heard his voice behind me.

"Can I help you, handmaiden?" he asked gently.I stood, dusting my hands off."No, thank you, Jedi Kenobi," I nodded brusquely."I was just taking a look."

"You understand it?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.I was suddenly defensive, fairly bristling with it."Of course.Our training doesn't just consist of looking pretty, you know!"My outburst seemed to amuse him, which infuriated me even more.

"I never for one moment imagined it did," he replied softly.Frustrated, I moved to push past him, but he caught my wrist."Please don't worry yourself, handmaiden.My master will get the parts we need."

"I have no doubt in your master," I replied truthfully."It is myself I doubt."Having said enough, I walked past him.Then he called out, asking my name.I broke another rule.I told him."Sabé."

I could almost see him smile, even though we were facing in opposite directions.I slipped out, satisfied with our meeting but worried at my new lack of concern for the rules.

The next days slipped by.I saw Obi-Wan Kenobi but one more time, when I was posing as Amidala.It scared me, the sudden wealth of feeling I found that I had for this practically unknown man who had suddenly burst into my life.

Then all of a sudden we were on Coruscant.Padmé still remained a handmaiden – now that Qui-Gon and Anakin knew her, it was almost dangerous not to.But then we switched for her to talk to Senator Palpatine.Looking back now, I can see the signs.But even then, I disliked the man.I couldn't afford to show that dislike though.I was a handmaiden.I was peace.I was watchfulness.

That was my motto, every day of my life as a handmaiden.I hid my true nature from my friends, you see.They saw me as a calm, peaceful, loving girl.I was really a firecracker – at least, that's what my carers at the orphanage had said.

Padmé sent me on an errand, to fetch something from the ship. Stupidly, however, I lost my way.I ran into Obi-Wan.

"Where are you going to, handmaiden Sabé?" he asked, one eyebrow crookedly raised in query.I felt like rolling my eyes at him, but managed to refrain."To fetch something from the ship," I explained."But I don't have a good sense of direction.I don't suppose you could show me the way?"

He looked at me with his unrevealing eyes, and nodded."It would be my pleasure, handmaiden.""Call me Sabé," I told him softly."But don't tell anyone else – I'm not really supposed to be an individual."

He made no reply to that – I was glad.No one really understood the life of a handmaiden – or leigeman of course – unless they had been one themselves.It was a role shrouded with mystery and insignificance.

He took me to the ship, and even waited whilst I fetched the box that Padmé had required, walking me back to Palpatine's quarters.At the door I thanked him, and quickly, almost embarrassed, he kissed me quickly on the lips.Then he walked away swiftly.I felt my lips with wonder, then remembered my task and entered the quarters.

When Padmé went against the Senate, she was incredible.I'll never forget it as long as I live.She really is fantastic, our Padmé.She doesn't even realise how fantastic she is, I don't think.She even moved for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum.I personally think that was a mistake, but she really carried it off well.It wasn't one of her best gowns, but it made an impact.It was Saché and I that accompanied her – Eirtaé had yelled at us and gone off for a walk just before we had to leave.I think she was angry that Padmé had lied to little Ani.She had to lie.We all understand why she had to.That doesn't make it right.

Then when we got back, Eirtaé was a mess.She never actually said the words to me, but she was in love with Qui-Gon Jinn.I couldn't lecture her.I was in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi, after all.Then we returned to Naboo.Padmé decided that she couldn't do anymore here on Coruscant, so we switched places again and I, as Queen Amidala, boarded the Royal ship.The black headdress weighed heavily on my head, feeling like the weight of all Padmé's people – of my people – feeling like their suffering.

On that long journey, where I was both Sabé and Amidala continually, my thoughts often returned to Naboo.I pictured Yané and tiny Rabé in a work camp somewhere.I had to shake the visions from my head, they were so distressing.Saché and Eirtaé looked at me oddly several times.Padmé merely understood.She felt the same.

Things went pretty quickly from then on.Once we had found the Gungans in the swamps, Padmé came forward, revealing herself as Amidala.I could feel Obi-Wan's surprise, even though we were not connected.It was surprising to me as well – but that she would do such a thing, not that Padmé was Amidala.

Then we retook the Palace.Yané and Rabé were freed, and we all went back up to the throne room.We arrived just as Eirtaé ran, loosing her composure in a way that no handmaiden ever should.We followed her down to the main energy core, and found her and Obi-Wan hugging his dead master to them.Saché and Padmé took Eirtaé away to our rooms.The medics moved Qui-Gon Jinn to the infirmary's morgue.I watched Yané and Rabé stand there, not understanding why Eirtaé had broken down lie that, and I looked at Obi-Wan and understood.

I moved softly to him and took him in my arms.He followed blindly as I led him out of there, up into my favourite place in the Palace, the cool inner garden.I sat him down on the grass, and he rested him head in my lap and wept.I remained silent, knowing that the young Jedi needed this.Finally his face dried, and he sat up.

"Thank you, Sabé," he said quietly."I didn't mean to…"I put my finger to his lips and shushed him."Yes you did," I told him."There's no harm in mourning, Obi-Wan Kenobi."He nodded, looking like a lost little boy, and I hugged him close.I knew that Padmé would ensure that we were not disturbed, and Obi-Wan needed this.

He shifted in my arms, and without warning I found his lips on mine.They were wet with salt tears, and warm.I practically melted into his arms.I knew, somewhere in my mind, that Obi-Wan was just clinging to the nearest loving person, but my heart would not let me act on that thought.My heart was just filling with love for this man.

Finally he drew back, and I looked at him with scared eyes.A few wisps of hair had fallen from the headdress that I still wore.I had been 'Amidala', after all, when we had stormed the Palace.Smiling slightly, Obi-Wan gestured to the wardress.

"So, you do this a lot?" he asked lightly.I blushed – not that he could see it through the makeup."I shouldn't tell you," I replied softly."I am a handmaiden, after all.I'm sworn to secrecy."He shrugged, remarking that I needn't tell him.I could see that he was still close to breaking, though, so I told him.That was the third rule I broke.

"Yes," I said, in a voice so low I wasn't certain he'd hear it."I was acting as a decoy for Padmé almost all the time since I met you.Not on Coruscant, except when we arrived and left.But on Tatooine, and Naboo."He looked at me, perhaps understanding the sacrifice that I had probably made in telling him that.His fingertips trailed lightly over my face, and my lips parted slightly.Then he stood and left, to contact the Jedi Council.I stayed in the garden for a moment, then scrambled to my feet and went to change into my softer handmaiden robe.

I saw him only twice before he left.He had been given the rank of Jedi Knight, and taken Anakin as his apprentice.I saw him the first time during the celebration of peace between Naboo and the Gungan people.I never had anything against them – and after knowing Jar Jar Binks, I couldn't help but be glad we had peace.Padmé looked spectacular in her white dress – it was a beautiful festival.But I couldn't help feeling sad.Soon afterwards, Obi-Wan Kenobi would leave.

I was fetching something for Padmé when he found me, pulling me around a corner and into a storeroom.I gazed at him almost accusingly.I told him that I had to go, that I was on an errand.He promised me that this wouldn't take long.

Then he kissed me again, passionately, leisurely. We stayed entwined for minutes, and then he pulled away slightly and held up a ring.It was made of different coloured hair – I easily recognised mine and Obi-Wan's, and I thought that the other was Qui-Gon's.I looked up at him."What is it?" I asked him softly."Something to remember me by," he said equally softly.He slid it onto the middle finger of my right hand.I looked at it almost reverently, then looked at him."I don't need this to remember you by," I told him."But I'll wear it until you return to claim it."He smiled, and leant down to kiss me just as I heard Saché hurrying down the corridor searching for me.I touched his face and left.Saché glanced form me to the rapidly departing Obi-Wan, and smiled slightly.

I saw Obi-Wan but rarely in the years following that.We went about our duties, of course.Eirtaé had Qui-Gon's child and left for a few years, but then she returned.Padmé was voted out, and we all moved to a house in the country.I wasn't happy – both Padmé and I had been raised for the political life, and we missed it sorely.But I was content to stay, for the moment.Obi-Wan and Anakin were frequent visitors, and I grew to love Anakin like a brother.Yané and Rabé seemed to have found love in each other – they never knew I knew, and I never said anything – and Saché met a local man.Eirtaé, however, grew more and more alone.Nobody pressed her.We couldn't bear to see her in more pain than she already was.

Then Padmé and I were asked to become Senators for the Naboo.We couldn't wait – we jumped at the chance, even though it would mean leaving our 'sisters'.We would be closer to our loves as well, which was an added bonus.Eirtaé was almost devastated when we told her the news. But Padmé, as always, calmed her down.

A few weeks before we left, we were all maids of honour at Saché's wedding.So in a way, the sisters were already splitting.So Padmé and I left, and returned to Coruscant.

Padmé and I never really shared with the other girls our experiences on Coruscant.There was love, and for Padmé there was heartbreak.She married Anakin, in spite of knowing that the Jedi feared the impulsive apprentice might turn to the Dark Side of the Force – become a Sith.That was two years after we arrived there.We weren't really able to do any good in the Senate, so when our term expired, we left.Padmé left first with Anakin.I waited with Obi-Wan to be married – and we were.It was the most wonderful night of my life, the night we first made love.We neither of us were virgins, but it felt so new.

So we returned to Naboo, and to our house in the country.Many things had changed, but our integral group was still there.We had happy days there until Tallé, Eirtaé's tiny, sweet daughter, drowned on the lake.

Anakin was unable to save her.Looking back, I wonder if he meant to save her.It destroyed Eirtaé – poor, fragile Eirtaé tried to commit suicide that day.She was committed to a mental hospital indefinitely.She was let out only for her daughter's cremation, and even then she was taken from Saché the moment we left the cremation hall.It was a day that I have almost forgotten.I have no wish to remember it – it was cold, and miserable.It rained when we cried, and the rain made us gloomy.I leant on Obi-Wan heavily then, and he, my gentle husband, understood my grief.He understood that I wept not just for Tallé, but for all of us.I wept for poor Eirtaé, sane but condemned to a mental hospital.I wept for Saché and her unborn child, and for Yané and Rabé, both so loving and caring.I wept for Padmé and her twins, knowing that when Anakin turned – it was no longer a question of if but when – he would destroy them.I wept for our group of sisters that had somehow grown apart, and yet weren't apart ever.I wept for the tiny life in my womb that I hadn't told anyone of.I wept for peace that I feared would soon be destroyed.

I was right.Three months or so later, Anakin became Darth Vader.I didn't know what happened to Yané, Rabé, Saché and Eirtaé then, Obi-Wan spirited Padmé and I away.Padmé was heartbroken, but she was still strong.She showed her queen exterior then most of all.She was proud, cool, calm.We went to Tatooine.I told the other handmaidens that it was best they didn't know where we were going, in case Vader came to them.I fear that it killed them.

We settled in on Tatooine.We lived a simple life, farming moisture from the air.Obi-Wan's brother, Owen Lars, wouldn't help us, but his wife Beru was very kind.We managed to live, which was the most important thing.

Then Obi-Wan returned.He told us that Vader had killed Yané and Eirtaé.Padmé almost fell apart at that news.He said that Rabé and Saché were still alive, but would probably spend the rest of their lives safe in Otoh Gunga.He brought us their stories, the ones they wrote as a companion to mine.I was saddened by the length of them – Yané's was so short.Eirtaé's was so long; she'd had more time, being in a mental hospital.Rabé's was short and sweet – she couldn't bear to write it in more detail, I suppose.Saché's was longer – she always was a detailed writer.I didn't read them, but I didn't need to, to know what they were like.I knew those girls.They were my sisters.Two of them were killed by the man I would have once been proud to call brother.Two others were forced into hiding by that same man.Padmé, the beautiful, passionate woman I loved, was almost destroyed by him.And I, peaceful Sabé – I became hard.Obi-Wan didn't leave again except when the twins were born.Luke and Leia.Leia was taken to Bail Organa on Alderaan.We knew she'd be safe there.Luke was given to the Lars'.He would be raised, and then taught by Obi-Wan when the time came.

Padmé and I still live here, and probably will till we die.Obi-Wan lives with us, of course.There is no laughter in our house, no smiles.We have heavy hearts and saddened faces.I look no more to the future or the past, only to the present.The present is all that matters now.

I hope this brings wisdom to the twins when they are old enough to read this.I hope that my child will grow up to know them.I hope – I hope lots of things.This is the most important thing I know.

My name is Sabé.I am twenty-six years old, a former handmaiden of Queen Padmé Amidala of the Naboo.This was my story.Good luck, my children.


	6. Padme's Story

I write this for my children as a companion to the ones I have asked my sisters and friends to write

I write this for my children as a companion to the ones I have asked my sisters and friends to write.They are for my children, and are our legacy to them, as well as Saché's unborn child and Sabé's unborn daughter.I write it so that I am not forgotten.

My name is Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker.I am twenty-six years of age as I write this.This is my story, as I write it now.

I was born in a swamp village on Naboo.I was discovered by a government advisor when I was ten, and was elected as Princess of Theed not long after, when I was just eleven.I then was trained in self-defence and political ways with five other girls, the girls who would become my handmaidens should I be elected ruler of the Naboo.They were my closest friends from almost the moment we met.Sabé, especially, was like my sister.The others – Saché, Rabé, Yané and Eirtaé – were all nearly as close to me as Sabé.

All of them were trained to act as my decoy should the need arise, but Sabé pulled it off better than anyone else.We enjoyed doing it so much, even when I was elected queen, that sometimes wed even fool Eirtaé, the most observant of us all.But then the Trade Federation boycotted my planet and I was forced to take the role of a handmaiden for my protection, and Sabé was queen.She hesitated only once, when the Jedi asked her to go to Coruscant with them.She told us that there would be danger.I told her that we were brave, telling her that she should agree, and go.That journey was strange.For once my friends didn't surround me – Rabé and Yané had to stay on Naboo.We ran straight into the droid control ship of the Federation, and had to put down on an outer rim planet, Tatooine.Now, I look back and wish with all my heart that we had never landed there and met a small boy named Anakin Skywalker.

He called me an angel when we first met.He was such a sweet little boy.Then, when a sandstorm blew up, he took us back to his house to shelter.I met his mother, Shmi.She was lovely.She and Qui-Gon shared many glances and conversations about Ani – he was destined to help us, Shmi told us.He podraced to get us our parts.I didn't trust that plan.But I had no choice – I was just a handmaiden.

So we got our parts, and headed on to Coruscant, with Anakin as an extra passenger.He gave me a pendant, a tiny snippet of a wood called Japor.I knew that wood was scarce on Tatooine.He'd carved it for me, so that I'd never forget him.I told him that I'd never stop caring for him.I felt a strange bond to this poor boy.

Coruscant sped by so quickly I sometimes wonder if it was a dream.I called for a vote of no confidence in Valorum.Sabé, I know, disagreed with that decision, but she was not queen, I was, and I had to do what I thought best.I lied to Anakin about who I was.I left Coruscant, knowing that the Senate was collapsing and that my planet was suffering.I left Palpatine to try and win the election to become chancellor.

I didn't care about that.I wanted my planet back.When we got back to Naboo, I revealed myself to the Gungans.Two parts of me suddenly became a whole.Sabé was surprised.So was Anakin.I hoped that he would forgive me.A few hours later, we stormed the palace and retook it.Rabé and Yané were fine – a little worse for torture, but still intact.Eirtaé was a different matter.

On Coruscant she'd formed an attachment to Qui-Gon Jinn.I won't say whether it was love, but looking back, I know it was.Qui-Gon was killed in a battle with a Sith Lord sent to capture me.Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice, killed the Sith after his master was mortally wounded.Eirtaé fell apart.I don't think she ever got herself back together really.She found that she was pregnant with Qui-Gon's child.I couldn't be there for her.I had to be Amidala.I had to be a strong queen for my people.

We made peace with the Gungans formally.Anakin became a Jedi Padawan and left with Obi-Wan Kenobi as his master.Sabé, I know, was sad to see Obi-Wan leave.From then on I noticed a ring of twisted hair on her finger.I never commented on it. 

For the next few years, life went on as normal.I made Eirtaé take about a year off for her daughter, Tallé.She agreed reluctantly, but returned when Tallé was two.I think knowing that we were there for her was the only thing that kept her together.

Anakin returned as often as his Jedi duties allowed, and his crush on me developed into something deep.When I'd been voted out of office, when I was eighteen, he was but thirteen.He first kissed me when he was sixteen and I was twenty-one.I know that Yané thought him a little young, but I didn't care.I was in love with him.

Sabé also fell deeper in love with Obi-Wan.Saché fell in love with a local man.We were content, in our house in the country.But I was not happy.Neither was Sabé.We had been bred for politics and diplomacy.When we were asked to become senators, we jumped at the chance.Saché was married a few short weeks before we left.Anakin was nineteen then.I was twenty-four.Ten years after we'd first met.

Sabé and I were senators for only one term – two standard years.I married Anakin halfway through the second year.He was then twenty-one.I loved him so much – he was so caring.But he was also angry, and I was aware of Obi-Wan's fears of him turning to the dark side; becoming a Sith.I hoped rather than believed Obi-Wan's fears to be false.

When our term was ended, Anakin and I returned to the house on Naboo.I was pregnant at the time, and I told him when we'd reached the house.I'll never forget the look on his face; awe, and wonderment, and joy all wrapped up in one.That's how I'll always remember him, I think.

Sabé remained behind to marry Obi-Wan.I was happy for her – she deserved happiness.We all deserved happiness.Rabé and Yané, I suspected, had found it in each other.Saché was pregnant when we returned, expecting her first child.She was practically glowing with it.Saché always was beautiful.Eirtaé – my poor Eirtaé had grown even more distant.She was alive with Tallé, her nine-year-old daughter, but at few other times.

Once Sabé had arrived, we sisters were all together again.We had such happy days for a few weeks.Then one day when we went to the lake, tragedy struck.Fortune has never favoured our group, it seemed.

Tallé, swimming out in the lake, was caught in weeds.By the time my Ani was able to free her, it was too late.Tallé was dead.He tried to resuscitate her, but he either could not, or – my heart fears – he would not.Eirtaé was so calm, none of us suspected what she would do when she reached the kitchen of our home and slit her wrists.

She was rushed to hospital; Obi-Wan was able to stop the bleeding.She was asleep for three days, and when she woke up she was rigorously tested for mental instability.We couldn't stop what happened – I suspect that Eirtaé deliberately made herself appear mad so that she wouldn't have to face the outside world again.Whatever she did, she was confined to a mental hospital until her mental stability was restored.She was let out only once; Tallé's funeral.

It was a dull day, rainy and grey.Saché held Eirtaé.Yané and Rabé showed their love in public for once.Sabe wept only once we had left, clinging to Obi-Wan.I didn't cry at all, clinging unashamedly to both my training and Anakin to keep me from falling apart.Tallé had been the life and soul of all of us.

Anakin had to go away after that – on a mission with Obi-Wan.I remember the conversation I had with him very clearly.

"Anakin," I said."You will come back soon?"He looked at me with his blue eyes and smiled.The smile barely reached his eyes."I will, my Padmé," he promised.His voice was different, sending a chill down my spine.I could feel Sabé, Saché and Obi-Wan watching us.He bent and kissed me, and I clung to him, knowing that I probably would never see him again.He left, and Obi-Wan came to say goodbye to me.

"Be prepared," he warned me softly, before disappearing into the transport.I couldn't watch them leave; I turned around to Sabé."We need to be prepared to hide," I told her softly.She looked at me compassionately and I lost control for five minutes.I wept into my friends' arms.

Three months later, Obi-Wan came and took Sabé and I away.Sabé told the others that it was better they didn't know where we were going.They accepted it – of course they did.I didn't trust myself to say anything, so I just hugged each of them tight to me and left.

Obi-Wan took us to Tatooine, the one place we were sure that Darth Vader would never return.He had been a slave here, after all.By now, Sabé was showing her pregnancy, as were Saché and I.I was larger than the others, I think, because I bore twins.A boy and a girl, who I would name Luke and Leia.

Obi-Wan left us on Tatooine, farming moisture from the air.I was not satisfied with this existence, but I knew it was necessary.We were helped by Obi-Wan's sister-in-law, Beru Lars.Obi-Wan's brother, Owen, would have nothing to do with us.I will trust my son to him though.Luke will be safe there.

Obi-Wan returned a few weeks later, carrying with him four stories.He told us that Vader had killed Yané and Eirtaé.I almost couldn't bear to hear the rest.But Rabé and Saché were safe in Otoh Gunga.I would probably never see them again.

We live here now in the desert.My skin is growing more freckled, fairer.My hair will soon, I think, turn white with this heat.I don't care.I sit here now and write this and gaze down at my tiny twins.Obi-Wan must soon take Leia to Bail Organa, my good friend the Viceroy of Alderaan.Luke will be taken by Sabé to Owen and Beru.I think it will break my heart – break the pieces, I mean.Anakin has seen to the destruction of my heart quite adequately.

But I will survive, for my children's sake, for Sabé's sake.I will not give Vader the satisfaction of destroying me.I am alive.I survive.Someday, my twins will know who I am.

My name is Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker.I am twenty-six years old.This was my life, such as it has been.I hope my twins can forgive me for creating both the Emperor and Darth Vader.If there is an enemy in the galaxy, surely it was me.

Luke, Leia, I give you this and my love.It is an old Naboo poem-song, sung to me by my mother.

Liberty, this is our destiny,

We can all build a new history,

Feeling like something has set me free,

Knowing I belong in the tribe.

I believe, you and I,

That together, we're the guiding light.

I can dream my heart is telling me,

I can dream, my heart is telling me,

I have seen this world of love and peace,

I have breathed the air of life.

Liberty, this is our destiny,

We've arrived and can do anything,

Now's the time for us to celebrate,

Now's the time to be alive.

I believe, you and I,

That together, we're the guiding light_._

_ _

__

__

_ _

_ _


End file.
